


Your Penguin

by hummdrumlife



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummdrumlife/pseuds/hummdrumlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kiss fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Penguin

Rei pushes his glasses up on his nose with his middle two fingers, looking between them at where Nagisa is walking on the beach, hands clasped behind his back, smiling like there's nowhere he'd rather be. _But that's always how he smiles,_ Rei thinks. _That's just how Nagisa smiles, as if every moment is a cosmic gift and it's his job to revel in it._ Rei turns to look straight ahead again at the expanse of glowing sand in the moonlight and tries not to let himself reason out of this. He has a plan. It's a very precise and well thought-out plan, with detailed timing and only some calculated risk involved. Step one was to tell Nagisa about the ramen place by the boardwalk that he'd just found and offer to take him there. This involved playing witness to the absurd amount of food that Nagisa somehow manages to fit into his tiny body and some unfortunately indelicate sputtering when Nagisa tried to feed him from chopsticks in public and the grandmothers in the corner began giggling behind their hands. That was less than elegant. 

Step two meant gazing at the moon until Nagisa inevitably asked him what he was staring at and then shrugging and suggesting that they 'take a walk' because he'd always loved walking at night. So far, so good. Nagisa strolls beside him, occasionally bumping their shoulders together with apparent neglect and humming something to himself. And Rei... is trying to get his breathing under control.

Because Nagisa is beautiful in the moonlight, more so even than he is with the sun shining through the droplets of water clinging to his hair as he bursts through the pool's surface, and that's saying something because the first time Rei saw that sight he thought he might actually choke on his own saliva. Maybe it's because this is a moment just for them. There's nobody else here to see how Rei's skin is growing warmer and warmer as he darts glances at the smooth curves of Nagisa's cheeks, the way his unruly curls brush against them, the way his eyes sparkle bright and hot above the perpetual upturn of his lips. That smile... it drives him _crazy._ It makes him lie in bed at night with all of his clothes still on, staring up at his ceiling and trying to recreate it in the air above him, mind retracing the parabolas and intersections until he has to turn on his side and bury his face in frustration into his pillow because it just _defies reason._ It's too beautiful, and infectious, and soft and dangerous and sweet and wicked and _everything_.

At some point, Rei's surreptitious glances have become less than surreptitious, because Nagisa suddenly turns toward him with a laugh, that smile turned up to one hundred as he rocks to a stop on his toes.

"Rei-chan... what are you thinking about?"

The abrupt stop and the question send him into another fit of blushing, this time accompanied by an infuriating stammer.

"Ah- I. I-I was just thinking that..."

By the time Rei gains control of himself, Nagisa's eyes are already squinting with the force of his smile and his hand reaches out, sliding his fingers through Rei's and then closing. Rei looks down at the hand that Nagisa holds so easily, as if he doesn't care who sees or who knows or what the best and most nonchalant method of hand holding is. It's the confidence that he pretends to and that, funny enough, Nagisa sees in him despite its total non-existence. Nagisa looks at him as if he really is what he's always tried so hard to be: the strongest, the smartest, the best. Beautiful.

Rei meets Nagisa's eyes and his nerves quiet suddenly as he steps closer.

"Nagisa-kun... I have a confession to make." He straightens up and lifts his chin as if preparing for battle.

"I was staring at you on the train before you noticed me. I wanted you to speak to me, because I had seen you at school and I thought that you... were the most beautiful person that I had ever seen."

There's a pause where Rei doesn't dare to drop his chin to see Nagisa's reaction. Then he hears a bright giggle and he blinks downward in surprise.

"Rei-chan..." Nagisa squeezes his hand tightly, adding his other over top of the one already clutching Rei, grinning as if he wants to blot out the moon. "I know that. I'm not stupid."

Rei breathes in as his eyes widen, letting out a confused sound without meaning to. He knew? He was that obvious. Of course he was, he must have looked like such an idiot. But if he knew... well, it doesn't matter, really, does it. Because here they are, and Nagisa is smiling at him again and his skin is warm and he looks adorable in that sweater which is much, much too large for him, as most clothes that he owns seem to be. And Nagisa doesn't care if he looked like an idiot, he never cares. He still looks at Rei like... like that, like he is right now, and it still makes Rei want to race into the waves laughing or something else equally insane. 

So Rei finally just smiles back, his eyes crinkling softly behind his glasses. And he steps forward, his free hand resting gently on Nagisa's cheek, watching as Nagisa's eyes blink wider curiously. He runs his tongue over his lips, takes a breath, and then with gradual but steady movement arches his neck down to kiss Nagisa's perfect pink mouth.

He stops still the second contact is achieved, allowing for reaction time and getting used to the sensation. ...Plus a shock had shot down his spine so violently when their lips had actually _touched_ that he vaguely wonders if he needs medical attention. It's just such a rush of _finally_ , such a surge of triumph through every cell of him that it's difficult to know where to even go from here.

Of course, he shouldn't have worried. There's certainly a pause, Nagisa's eyes still wide even as Rei's are squeezed tightly shut. But then Nagisa realizes what's just happened and those wide rose eyes spark giddy fire as a grin shoots across his still-pursed lips. Then he yanks his hands free so that he can throw both arms around Rei's neck, leaping up from the sand and wrapping his legs firmly around Rei's waist, because his Rei-chan finally found the nerve and finally, _finally_ he gets to have what he's wanted, finally finally! In his excitement, he forgets that this may be a bit new to Rei and his eyes shut blissfully as his tongue slides past Rei's lips to tangle with his. He hears that same shocked sound from earlier, though this time a bit more gargled, but he's understandably preoccupied. 

Eventually, though, Rei manages to form words, because they _are_ still somewhat in public and somehow they've gone from handholding to carnal tongue wrestling in .9 seconds (or however long they've been standing here, he has to admit he's sort of lost track).

"Nn- Na- Nagi- sa," he stammers and blubbers around the kiss, trying to hold Nagisa up while also gently disengage, but those little legs are _strong_ and Nagisa just giggles joyously and nuzzles into his neck, biting and licking and snuggling and doing something to Rei's ear that makes his knees shake.

"Rei-chaaan! You finally kissed me! I've been waiting so long, this is so amazing, we have to do that all the time now! I'm going to come back to your house tonight, okay? And tomorrow we can tell everyone that you're my boyfriend. Do you think they'll be surprised? Do you have a bed big enough for both of us?"

Rei staggers to try to gain his footing on the sand, gasping and letting out an involuntary moan or whine each time Nagisa's agile tongue curls at That Spot on his neck, head spinning and heart pounding and excited but afraid. "Wait- wait a moment, bed?"

"Bed! Rei-chan, I love you, you don't know how much, and now you're _mine!_ " With a giddy laugh, Nagisa turns to crush his lips against Rei's again and Rei melts all over again the second he does, finally finding a post to lean his hip against to keep balance. The nerves slip away and his hand lifts again, this time pushing into that messy tangle of golden hair and clutching Nagisa close. That little bit of control seems to be amenable to Nagisa, who sighs through his nose and is content to kiss back more languidly now.

Oh, well. It isn't exactly elegant, and it certainly isn't what Rei had planned. But he's Nagisa's, now. That's what matters. The rest will sort itself out. Maybe the best plans are... flexible after all.


End file.
